


Sweet Distraction

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: Jaeduck's housemate Tony is away and Jaeduck isn't taking it very well.Let's find out how Suwon become Jaeduck's sweetest distraction.
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.I haven't written anything in a while since my last post. It is very hard for me to find inspiration these days.  
> As expected, my writing skill has become rusty too so please do forgive me for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.  
> That aside, I hope you enjoy this short piece.  
> Thank you for your interest.

“Duckie? You ok?”

Suwon was startled when Jaeduck suddenly burst into tears, causing him to immediately look up from the book he was reading. He looked at Jaeduck who was on the bed, furiously wiping away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks with his hands.

“Baby…?”

Jaeduck didn’t answer.

Suwon stood up from the bedroom couch at the far end of the room and walked over to the edge of the bed. However, Jaeduck immediately lay down on his stomach and buried his face in one of the pillows just as Suwon sat down next to him.

“You alright?” Suwon asked, his voice soft and gentle.

Jaeduck simply shook his head in response.

“Duckie…?”

Jaeduck kept crying. Suwon placed his arm across Jaeduck’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“What’s wrong love?” Suwon sounded worried.

Jaeduck didn’t react, so Suwon stroked his hair, hoping to soothe him, even just a little.

Suwon was shocked when Jaeduck suddenly sat up. He crawled over to Suwon’s lap and wrapped his arms around Suwon’s neck, holding him tight.

“Is everything alright?” Suwon murmured, wrapping both arms around Jaeduck and cradling him against his chest.

Jaeduck clung onto him even tighter as uncontrollable sobs began to wracked his body.

Suwon was puzzled at the sudden mood change. Jaeduck was his usual chirpy self the whole evening and was happily playing games on his phone just a few moments ago.

“Are you upset because you lost the game?”

“I-It’s…T-Tony…H-Hyung.” Jaeduck forced out between sobbing breaths. “H-He…W-Went-” But he was unable to continue talking as another wave of sobs wracked through his body.

“Shh…It’s ok,” Suwon murmured. He hugged Jaeduck tighter and began to wonder what could have happened to Tony. Even though he didn’t like Tony’s close relationship with Jaeduck, he was actually a little bit worried.

Jaeduck was still sobbing into his chest unceasingly, so Suwon continued to hold him in silence, rocking him slowly as the tears soaked his shirt.

When Jaeduck’s sobs were a little quieter, Suwon gently pushed him back so he could take a good look at his face. His heart clenched as he took in the sight of Jaeduck's tear-stained face. His beautiful dark-brown eyes were red, swollen and puffy, and filled with so much sadness.

Fresh tears started spilling down Jaeduck's cheek just as Suwon reached out to smooth his messy hair. Suwon cupped both cheeks in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

“Is Tony hyung alright?” Suwon sounded concerned.

Jaeduck looked up, saw the worried look in Suwon’s eyes and immediately felt guilty. He was debating if he should tell Suwon the truth. They usually don’t hide anything from each other.

To be honest, Jaeduck didn’t know why he was feeling so down. Tony had always gone on short breaks and he was used to being left alone in the house with only their two dogs. Even if he felt lonely, he would always have Suwon to keep him company. But this is the first time that Tony has been away for almost a week, and he wasn’t taking it well at all.

“I’m sorry Suwon ah.” Jaeduck sniffled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again. “B-But Tony Hyung. H-He went abroad for a holiday a-and I missed him.”

Suwon was stunned for a moment. It wasn’t what he expected to hear. And when Jaeduck peeked up at him from under his long dark lashes, trying to gauge his reaction, he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

“Suwon…” Jaeduck said through his tears as he reached out to grasp his hands.

Suwon’s expression softened as he gazed at Jaeduck’s crying face. He did feel a small pang of jealousy but decided not to show it. He squeezed Jaeduck’s hand back and saw the immediate relief in his eyes.

“It’s alright love. He’ll be back soon.” Suwon tried to comfort his baby, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb.

Jaeduck nodded between sobs. “Yes, I know. I’m…I’m sorry Suwon ah. I know how much you dislike Tony.”

“No no, I don’t dislike him,” Suwon quickly corrected him. “I just don’t like to see him being so close to you.”

Jaeduck started to sob again, the tears keep streaming down his cheeks.

“You silly baby.” Suwon cooed. “Did you bottle up your feelings all to yourself? Did you think I would be mad at you?”

Suwon reached out to stroke Jaeduck’s hair. Seeing him looking this sad made Suwon feel like he was being torn apart.

So, he pulled Jaeduck to his chest where he stayed until his crying subsided.

“Sorry,” Jaeduck pulled back and looked down at his lap. He sniffled and exhaled a quivering sigh. “I must look like a total mess,” he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

“You look beautiful even when you cry,” Suwon assured him, cupping his face in his hands once again and staring directly into his glistening eyes. Suwon leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his nose.

Jaeduck pouted. “You’re teasing me.”

Suwon can’t help but laugh. He pecked him on the lips. “Why are you so cute?”

Jaeduck felt a blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. He immediately launched forward and wrapped his arms around Suwon’s neck, pulling him into a crushing embrace.

Jaeduck has always loved being in Suwon’s arms. He liked how safe and comforting he felt being so close to him. He could feel the rise and fall of Suwon’s chest and could hear his heart beating strong and steady, just for him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jaeduck pulled away from Suwon a little, just enough to rest his forehead against Suwon’s.

“Feeling better?” Suwon asked as he looked at Jaeduck tenderly.

Jaeduck managed a weak nod. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Suwon kissed his nose again and again and again. “Come here. I’ll make you feel better.”

Suwon gently pulled Jaeduck by his waist, dragging him down together on the bed. Suwon adjusted the pillow underneath their head before wrapping his left arm around Jaeduck’s waist from behind and pulled him against his chest.

He loved how Jaeduck’s body fits perfectly against him whenever they cuddle. Nuzzling into his hair a little, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the faint smell of Jaeduck’s shampoo.

Jaeduck relaxed, leaning heavily against Suwon. The feel of Suwon’s warm body against his back was comforting, making him sighed contentedly.

For a long moment, they lay still, simply enjoying being in each other’s arms.

“Feel better now?” Suwon whispered against Jaeduck’s hair as he warmly rubs his arm.

Jaeduck nodded back against Suwon’s chest and took Suwon’s right hand that was above his head. He laced their fingers together, feeling Suwon’s rough and calloused palm against his own soft, smooth skin.

“Hmm baby, you smell so good,” Suwon hummed against Jaeduck’s neck as he traced his fingers lightly up and down his arm. Suwon pulled Jaeduck closer and started nuzzling his neck, his breath hot against his skin.

He’d always loved the way Jaeduck smelled, his clean musky scent that was always so comforting. He felt Jaeduck stiffen in his arm and he smirked against his neck.

Jaeduck turned around so he’s facing Suwon. He reached out a hand to caress his face, the light stubble tickling his skin.

“Thank you.” Jaeduck smiled up at Suwon.

Suwon raised his eyebrows.

“For comforting me.” Jaeduck added and a big smile immediately spread across Suwon’s face.

The pair gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes for a few minutes. At that moment, Suwon suddenly thought of something. With his eyes still trained on Jaeduck, he very carefully slipped his hands under Jaeduck’s shirt. He wiggled his fingers near his waist, eliciting a choking sound from Jaeduck.

“Suwon.” Jaeduck warned. " What are y-"

Suwon suddenly started mercilessly tickling his belly.

"S-Suwon," Jaeduck said between giggles, "S-stop it!" Suwon just snickered and continued his attack on Jaeduck’s poor belly.

“Aaah, Suwon!" Jaeduck found it really hard to talk while he was laughing so hard. Suwon found it really cute. "Stop!"

Just when Jaeduck thought he couldn't take any more, Suwon moved his hands over his ribcage and started tickling at the sensitive area.

“Suwon, p-please!” He continued laughing harder and harder, desperately trying to escape Suwon’s hold. Suwon pinned him down the bed and straddled his thighs, all the while continuing to tickle his sides.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Jaeduck tried to kick him away. 

Suwon just laughed. He stopped tickling Jaeduck, admiring the flushed look on his cute face.

“Glad to see you laughing.” Suwon beamed down at Jaeduck.

“I hate you.” Jaeduck wheezed, breathless from laughing so hard. He gave Suwon a playful shove on the shoulder.

Suwon chuckled, finding him cute.

“But I love you.” Suwon pouted. He reached out his hand and gently brushed away the fringe that fell across Jaeduck’s eyes.

Very slowly, he traced his fingers along Jaeduck’s facial features- from the forehead he loves to kiss, to the nose he loves to pinch, and sometimes bite, and to the cherry lips he loves to taste.

“You’re so beautiful,” Suwon finally whispered, making Jaeduck blush.

Jaeduck felt his breath hitched when he noticed the way Suwon’s gaze flicked between his eyes and his lips, desire evident in his eyes. Feeling nervous, he tried to look away but Suwon tilted his chin up to look at him.

Jaeduck gulped, tongue darting out to wet his thick lips and Suwon tracked the movement with his eyes.

The sight of Jaeduck licking his lips was so erotic it was driving Suwon insane.

“Duckie,” Suwon moaned and immediately meshed their lips together in a searing hot kiss that rendered both of them light-headed.

A moment later, the two pulled back, gasping for air. Suwon looked down at Jaeduck, whose cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his lips red, swollen and wet from the kiss. Jaeduck looked so beautiful that Suwon wanted to engraved that look into his mind. If he wasn’t so turned on right now, he would definitely take some photos to capture that look.

Jaeduck licked his lips again, panting hard as he stared at Suwon with heavy-lidded eyes. He could feel Suwon’s dick hardening against his thigh, causing his own dick to twitch in his pants.

“Hey,” Jaeduck breathed. “Distract me again, please.”

“Are you still sad?” Suwon questioned, his thumb caressing Jaeduck’s cheeks.

Jaeduck shook his head. “No, not anymore.”

And then, very slowly he rocked his hips up to rub against Suwon’s bulge.

“Do you want to, uh-” Jaeduck bit his lower lips in anticipation and gave Suwon his most seductive gaze.

Suwon stared at him, a little surprised. It wasn’t like Jaeduck to initiate sex. A naughty grin spread across his face and without a second thought, he leaned down and ravished Jaeduck’s lips once again.

Suwon made a mental note to thank Tony after he comes back from his holidays.


End file.
